


holding your life in her hand

by subtlesraf



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Summaries, In Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlesraf/pseuds/subtlesraf
Summary: mia calls laura after she’s attacked and injured outside her flat and her lawyer girlfriend comes to the rescue with the help of stanley





	holding your life in her hand

**Author's Note:**

> so, long live mia, fuck the racist misogynist writers and enjoy the fic.

“Mia?” Laura called as she came through the back door. Her voice was high and panicky.

“In here, Laura.” Mia answered calmly.

Laura threw down her things as soon as she reached the sitting room, bending to inspect the damage, too worried to hug Mia.

The scrape was admittedly deeper than Mia had initially thought. It ran from her elbow up her forearm and blue blood was steadily coursing from it.

“Did you see who did it?” Laura asked, taking a sealed plastic package from her bag.

“No.” Mia held her hand to her arm, blue seeping from between her fingers.

Laura offered her a pad of gauze, but the synth shook her head, “I need something non-absorbent. The goal is to keep this inside my body.”

Laura looked around, but the flat was bare of anything useful, “I think I’ll have to take you home with me,” she said worriedly, “We can’t fix it here. And it’s dangerous.”

“Laura, you didn’t need to take time out from work-”

“You were _attacked_ ,” Laura reminded her forcefully, “And you expect me to sit in my office and do nothing?”

“Of course not,” Mia smiled as Laura stood and reached down to help her up, both hands firm on her waist, “Did you park around the back like I specified?”

“Yes, wait a moment, I’ll just-” Laura tugged the charging cord from the wall socket and stowed it in her bag, “Let’s go.”

* * *

It took about eight minutes to reach the Hawkins house, Mia bleeding the whole way, and trying to keep it from Laura.

As Laura was helping her through the door, for the first time in a while, Mia used her scanning software to determine who was in the house, not feeling up to seeing anyone else today, too exhausted to reassure anyone else but Laura. All she detected was another synthetic, which gave her pause.

“Who-” Mia began, but was stunned by the appearance of a tall, strongly built figure who stared at her impassively.

A synthetic.

He had orange eyes.

There were several moments of him glancing between the two of them with an unreadable expression before he spoke, “Hello, Laura,” he greeted in a gentle, soothing voice, “I deem this to be an unstable and dangerous synthetic you have invited indoors. Shall I contact the authorities for her to be removed?”

Laura scoffed impatiently, “Christ, no, Stanley, she’s injured, please can you get the repair pack and some clingfilm from the kitchen?”

Stanley blinked once and a wide smile stretched across his face, “Yes, Laura.”

He turned and went into the kitchen as Laura helped Mia into a chair at the dining table, bringing back the clingfilm and a pair of scissors, “I will return promptly with the repair pack. Will you require assistance?”

“Yes, please,” Laura nodded, kneeling on the floor before Mia, waiting for her to roll up her sweater sleeve, and hurriedly wrapping the clingfilm around the gash, making sure it was airtight.

“Stanley, _please!_ ” Laura called through the house when she couldn’t bear the sight of blue blood pushing at the plastic any longer.

“My apologies, Laura. It was not in the drawer I initially placed it in-”

Laura snatched it from his hands and tore open the box, frantically scanning the instructions, “What side of the graft goes against the skin? What if it’s not big enough?”

“Laura…” Mia began weakly.

Laura’s mouth fell open in shock as a pair of strong hands swiftly took the skin graft away from her, “Stanley?”

“If you’ll excuse me, Laura, I deem the survival of this synthetic to be in immediate jeopardy.”

He easily lifted Laura, who gasped as he moved her away from Mia, then knelt to tend to her, deftly massaging the skin graft to stretch it enough to cover all of the wound and bind to her skin; he was so efficient that it only took a few seconds to achieve this.

“Please, hold out your arm.” he told Mia, who complied, gazing at him wordlessly as he carefully stripped the protective plastic from her skin and wiped the excess blue blood from the wound with the clingfilm before removing the backing from the skin graft and positioning it carefully over the injury, holding his large hands over it as it bonded to Mia’s arm, smoothing it out as he instructed her to flex and bend her arm so it did not crease or wrinkle.

Laura watched all of this in amazement, seeing an intensity in Stanley that she’d only seen once before when he protected her; there was a watchfulness about him that wasn’t quite synthetic; but she didn’t want to say the wrong thing by bringing it up.

“Good as new!” Stanley patted Mia’s arm blankly before a wide smile stretched his rosy cheeks and he stood, gathering the repair supplies and blue-stained clingfilm as Laura rose shakily and bent to hug Mia in relief, pulling back to look at her face and be sure she was all right.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“Weak,” Mia admitted, but smiled, laying her hand over Laura’s which was cupping her cheek, “But much better now it’s healed.”

Laura sighed, pressing her forehead to Mia’s, exhausted now that the adrenaline had ceased.

“Don’t go back to the flat tonight.”

“All right.”

“In fact, I’d much rather you never went back.” Laura admitted, forcing a laugh.

“Where can I-”

“Stay here,” Laura assured her, “There’s plenty of room, and the kids would love to see you.”

“What about you?” Mia asked, “What about the Dryden Com-”

“Oh,” Laura’s nose wrinkled, “They can get fucked.”

Mia giggled, slightly pursing her lips to keep from laughing.

“Will that be all, Laura?”

Laura jumped, having forgotten about their attendee, “Erm, yes, thank you Stanley.” she said awkwardly, and felt her face heat up as he went into the kitchen.

“Stanley?” Mia asked curiously.

“It’s mandatory.” Laura groaned, “You know I don’t like it.”

“‘It’?” Mia repeated, her eyebrows drawing together.

“The rule… that every member of the board has to have a synthetic.” Laura clarified, and Mia visibly relaxed.

“Would you like to… lie down, or charge?”

“No, thank you Laura,” Mia smiled, “I would like to spend some time with you, though.”

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Laura grinned, and held out a hand to help Mia up, but Mia took Laura’s hand and stood up by herself, following her to a slightly messy but well-lit bedroom.

“The bedrooms are the only rooms Stanley can’t enter, and sometimes I feel on edge when he’s around.” Laura winced, and Mia knew what she was thinking.

“I’m not offended, Laura,” she assured, “It must be unsettling for you sometimes.” Mia held the image of Stanley’s carefully restrained power when he was touching her in the forefront of her memory bank. She hadn’t had any contact with orange-eyed synthetics before now, physical or otherwise, but he was very different from standard unconscious green-eyed models. It was strange that he would be so physically intimidating when his purpose as an orange-eyes was to reassure society of how he posed no threat.

While Mia was pondering this, Laura went to her chest of drawers and pulled out a blush pink sweater, the first one she saw, “That one’s torn,” she said, and held out the new one, which Mia accepted.

“Thank you,” Mia said sadly, stroking the cotton, “It’s a shame, I did like this one.”

“I’d mend it for you if I knew how,” Laura offered lamely, and Mia smiled.

“Don’t worry. This is more than fine.”

She turned and set it on the end of the bed and pulled the ruined sweater over her head, revealing the smooth skin of her bare back — with no shirt or bra to speak of.

Laura gasped. She couldn’t help it.

Mia looked over her shoulder, puzzled, and Laura spun around to face her dresser once again, embarrassed, placing a hand on the wood to steady herself, blurting out, “Sorry!”

“It’s all right, Laura, I didn’t mean to shock you.”

Laura felt Mia touch her back and shivered, not daring to look, “Are you dressed?”

“Yes.”

Laura felt her heart speed up as Mia’s fingers lightly stroked her shoulder.

“It’s all right, Laura.”

Laura was trembling, her heart thudding in her chest. When she turned, Mia was wearing the pink sweater which was looser on her, but still very flattering. The fabric clung to her chest and shoulders but hung loosely over her midriff and arms, making her look more delicate than she was.

It took Mia reaching out and touching Laura’s cheek for her to realise that she was biting her lip, so hard that when she released it, there was a deep intent that Mia gently ran her thumb over, parting her own lips in thought as she gazed at Laura’s.

“Please don’t.” Laura could feel Mia’s thumb against her tongue as she spoke.

Mia blinked, “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Laura closed her eyes, forcing the tears that had been shining at the edge of her vision to fall down her cheeks.

“I can’t help how I look at you, Laura-”

“And please don’t say my name like that.”

“What’s wrong?” Mia took Laura’s face between her hands and waited until she’d opened her eyes, “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t want you to leave again,” the tears were flowing freely now, “And I worry every day that I’ll never see you again or that I’ll see on the news that-”

“Laura, I’m not leaving.”

“And today, you were attacked-”

“Laura. Listen to me,” stroking her face, Mia leaned in closely, “I’m not going anywhere.” she promised.

She kissed Laura softly on the lips, but just a moment later, she could feel sobs stuttering against her mouth, and pulled away, hugging Laura instead, whispering, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“It’s not that.”

“What, then?” Mia turned her face into Laura’s cheek.

Laura was stifling her sobs with Mia stroking her hair soothingly and holding her close to quell her trembling, “What is it?”

“I love you,” Laura told her, turned her head and kissed Mia, as if she didn’t expect an answer.

Mia couldn’t let that go unanswered, not when she’d spent years holding this inside of her as well.

She broke their kiss to reply, “I love you too, Laura.”

She could see in her eyes that Laura believed her, which Mia knew was not an easy thing for her to do — they eagerly sought one another’s lips again, in a long, desperate drawn-out kiss that had been building for so long in both of them that they physically couldn’t hold themselves back.

Mia pushed Laura’s blazer off her shoulders and it fell onto the floor in a heap.

Laura caught hold of Mia’s hands as they began to unbutton her blouse, “Wait. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“You want to-” Laura began again, and Mia nodded, pressing her forehead against Laura’s, trusting her implicitly.

_“Yes.”_

There were tears in Laura’s eyes again, and Mia forgot about the unbuttoned blouse for a moment and tilted her head to meet Laura’s lips in a kiss that lasted a long time, and this time her tongue slid into Laura’s mouth. Laura’s breath warmed Mia’s skin and her tears made the synth’s cheeks damp.

“I love you.” Mia assured her when she pulled back, “And I want you to touch me.”

Laura nodded, breathless as Mia busied herself with the remaining buttons, parting the shirt to see her.

Laura’s bra was simplistic and practical, but lovely. The fabric overlay was silken, as fluid as water, and Mia stroked the backs of her fingers over it as she lowered her head and kissed the swell of a breast, making Laura clutch at Mia’s hair and sigh, a sound that Mia loved immeasurably.

As Mia began to familiarise herself with Laura’s skin using her lips, she could feel Laura beginning to tug at the pink sweater she wore; Mia paused briefly in her kisses to pull it off, minding her fresh skin, and turned to face her, and for a moment, Laura couldn’t breathe.

Her trembling fingertips hesitantly touched Mia’s bare midriff, then her palm pressed flat against the smooth expanse of skin beneath Mia’s breasts, the surface hyper-sensitive from millions of tiny hairs engineered from cobalt to enhance sensation.

“Laura,” Mia clutched at her, burying her face in Laura’s thick red hair, “You can’t imagine how wonderful that feels.”

Laura kissed her temple, and brought her other hand to caress Mia’s bare back, from the base of her spine to her shoulder blades, entirely aware of Mia trembling beneath her fingers every moment.

“Laura,” Mia hesitantly traced Laura’s bra, her fingers dipping beneath the edge of the cup, “May I…?”

Surprising herself when she felt no trepidation whatsoever, Laura nodded and inhaled quickly as Mia unclasped the garment and let it fall. She exhaled in a deep, shuddering breath as Mia reached for her, laying her hand lightly over one pink nipple and watching Laura’s breathing hitch as she draped her arms around Mia’s neck to pull her close and kiss her.

“Should we-” Mia spoke against Laura’s mouth, arms around her waist, not willing to let go of her for a good long while.

“Oh,” Laura looked over Mia’s shoulder at the bed, unmade and strewn with clothes still on their hangers, “Should we?”

Mia smiled at her, “Yes.”

Lying half-dressed in her bed with Mia taking the rest of their clothes off was positively surreal. Wriggling out of her trousers was… an experience, but just by being there, Mia made it whimsical and entirely non-humiliating. She rid herself of her own jeans without much trouble, and her eyes met Laura’s as she trailed her fingers over the one remaining garment between them. Laura was tingling beneath the fabric at Mia’s touch, and hoping she hadn’t dampened them or anything.

She had, dampened the material. Something that Mia already knew, in fact, but didn’t announce out of consideration for how sensitive Laura was.

“Would you like me to take these off?” Mia asked, kissing Laura’s stomach as she gently stroked her thumb over the fabric between Laura’s thighs.

“Christ, yes,” Laura gasped, hooking her thumbs into the waistband, yanking them down herself, and watching Mia take over, pulling them down her pale legs and off her feet before tossing them, with perfect aim, into the laundry basket.

Mia stretched herself out in the bed beside Laura, taking in the sight of her and yet managing to never look away from her face. Laura ached to touch her, and ached at how utterly perfect she was.

“I suppose you don’t need me to tell you how gorgeous you are,” Laura chuckled nervously, hardly daring to touch her now.

“I do,” Mia countered, stroking Laura’s arm soothingly, “I was created to be physically pleasing, but that doesn’t mean that I know how you see me, or feel about me. I’d like to hear it.”

“I can’t even tell you- I can’t express how I see you, you’re-” Laura licked her lips, “… lying there — you’re a goddess, Mia. Honestly, I feel… it’s like being drunk, just being beside you. You did everything for me and my kids. And you never hated or mistrusted me. Not even when I wouldn’t believe you when you woke up. You put your life in my hands and… I’ve never been able to let go.”

Mia smiled, touched, and shifted closer to reach Laura’s lips, which she covered with her own, and then parted with her tongue. Laura was finding it hard to breathe again.

“You’re beautiful,” Mia murmured, “Everything you are, all that you’ve lived through, that you brought three wonderful children into the world and gave them all your best qualities and helped them see everything that is right and wrong with the world. That you made choices for me that no one else has, that you see everything in me that no one else knows, that you saw me. You saw me, Laura.” Mia kissed her again, whispered, “There’s no one else. It’s always been you.”

And Laura cried, lying naked beside Mia, pulling her close and kissing her feverishly, finally letting herself embrace the woman that she loved with every atom, and trembling violently as Mia responded; her powerfully curious touch was overwhelming. Laura moaned when Mia’s hand moved between her thighs.

Mia had to close her eyes, overwhelmed, as her fingers slid wetly against silken heat, making Laura sigh and twitch.

“Is this all right?”

“Oh…” Laura was speechless, every sound she made was a soft, wordless cry that Mia would never forget after that day. She managed to nod, but gasped sharply just as Mia’s fingers shifted, and her hips moved swiftly, and of their own volition, pushing into Mia’s hand until her legs were on either side of Mia’s thigh, trapping her hand between Laura’s legs.

Mia could feel Laura’s thigh between her own legs, and her lips parted in surprise at the contact — she didn’t want it to stop.

“Are… you all right staying like this?” Mia asked, her green eyes dark as Laura bit her lip hesitantly.

“Erm, yes. Will it work?”

Mia shifted against her, whimpering as the pressure stimulated her, and nodded weakly, “I believe so.”

“I’ve never…” Laura began to apologise, but Mia kissed her.

“It’s all right. It’s all right. I’m here. I want you.”

Kissing Laura’s neck, Mia pressed her thigh firmly between Laura’s legs, hearing her moan as she pushed back against Mia, both women rubbing up against each other slowly, too inexperienced to dare attempt anything else.

“Harder,” Laura breathed, and Mia rolled her hips, putting a little more force into her movements, and Laura sighed, arching her back and responding with enthusiasm, all trepidation gone.

Mia was feeling something she couldn’t identify, building within her like nothing she’d ever felt before. She shut her eyes to try and pinpoint it, but it increased; she didn’t think she could bear it much longer. Then something within her snapped and she screamed, driving her hips against Laura’s, who climaxed just after her, sobbing breathlessly, completely overwhelmed.

Mia held her and kissed her face, her eyelids, her lips and stroked her hair, not silencing her in any way, but simply letting her experience what she was feeling and letting her calm down in her own time.

“Was that all right, Laura?”

“More than all right,” Laura swept her fringe off her forehead, panting softly, “Have you ever-” she hesitated.

“You can ask, Laura. I assume you’re wondering if I’ve ever had an orgasm.”

“…yeah.” Laura nodded nervously.

“No,” Mia whispered, “This was the first time.”

“Me neither.” Laura admitted.

“That was through no fault of your own.” Mia nudged Laura’s nose with her own, “I must admit, it was exhilarating to watch you orgasm.”

Laura went pink and turned her face into the pillow in embarrassment as Mia stroked her hair.

“I love you,” Mia told her, smiling. Laura rolled over and pulled her close, kissing her deeply and saying it back, again and again and again.

* * *

“Oh, my god, what about Stanley?” Laura sat up in bed, “He would’ve heard everything!”

“Don’t worry,” Mia ran one hand down Laura’s back soothingly, and grinned, “He left the house some time ago… after listening at the door for awhile.”

“Fucking hell.” Laura groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation as Mia giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment, even keysmashes make me feel so much better about my writing. this took a lot for me to finish and to post.


End file.
